A spreadsheet application, reporting application, or other data presentation application can present data in two-dimensional (“2D”) and three-dimensional (“3D”) pie charts, graphs, bar charts, and the like in order for users to gain insight into the data and the relationships contained therein. However, when data has a geographical component, these presentations of data can be inadequate to discover the relationships of data in the geographical context.
It is with respect to these and other consideration that the disclosure made herein is presented.